


Blurryface

by OneDestielToRuleThemAll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDestielToRuleThemAll/pseuds/OneDestielToRuleThemAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is a high school student whose life changes for the better after he meets the boy from his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm back with another Destiel au, yay!   
> Please heart this chapter and comment with what you think will happen next!   
> (btw I'm really sorry for the language I used in the end and I'm sorry if I've offended someone. <3)

Blurryface67: hey, Bela?  
Castiel_N: No, I'm not Bela.  
Blurryface67: oops sorry dude  
Castiel_N: Seen.  
Blurryface67: how u doing?  
Castiel_N: Why would you care?  
Blurryface67: I just do  
Castiel_N: Seen.  
Blurryface67: you there?  
Castiel_N went offline. 

\--------------------

The alarm pierced the warm air in Castiel Novak's room, making him grunt and push his clock off of the bedside table, shutting it down. Castiel was a student in Lawrence High School. Black hair with blue in the end, marks on his arms (mostly covered with a bandana) and band t-shirts. He was everything the 'cool kids' would call emo. He didn't have many friends. He'd always eat and sit alone, hidden from the noisy crowd. 

"CASSIE!"

The voice dragged him out of his depressing thoughts about loneliness and the inevitability of death. Castiel's younger brother, Gabriel, stormed into his room. 

"Don't call me that. What's up?", Cas' voice was still rough from sleep. He checked his phone: he had an hour till lessons began.

"Balthy has done something to my toothpaste!"

Gabe grinned, revealing bright green teeth. Cas started laughing. 

"This ain't funny, old man! Help me to clean myself!"

"First of all, I'm older than you with three years. Second, I'm running late. Get your ass out of here."

"Ugh. I'll get my payback...", said his younger brother as he slammed the door. 

"Yeah, you try!", Cas yelled back. 

He went to the bathroom, washed his teeth (after checking the toothpaste's colour) and tried to fix the mess he called hair. Normally he'd pay more attention to it, but it was his last worry now. Cas could already feel the twisting pain in his stomach- the fear of the groups for the English project that would be formed today. 

\-------------

CAS' POV 

As I walked inside the school, something felt different. Students were whispering with excitement, the girls were giggling like crazy. 

'Oh great. A new guy.'

I tried walking past everybody without bumping into them. As soon as I got to my locker, I saw him.

The new guy. 

His hair was brown with what looked like rays of sunshine here and there, he was looking down, so I couldn't see his eyes. What I did notice, however, were his freckles- covering his nose and cheekbones. A tattooed arm was visible from under his sleeve and he had his lip and one of his ears pierced. 

If My Chemical Romance was a person, it'd be him. 

I caught himself staring and coughed awkwardly. The boy looked at me. His beautiful bright green eyes pierced through my soul. It felt like I was vulnerable. But I also felt safe and secure. It was weird. 

"H-hi. Do you know where's English class?"

"Yeah. I'm going there actually. Wanna come along?"

"Yeah, awesome.", the boy smiled and his eyes sparkled as he extended his arm.

"Name's Dean Winchester."

"Castiel Novak."

"I'm almost sure I've heard of this name...", Dean looked at me with confusion. "Have we met before?"

"No, iwouldhaverememberedyou."

"What?"

"Nothing!", I blurted out as I sped up, the other guy following me.

Thankfully he didn't talk while we were walking to class. I got to my desk at the back and he stood confused and awkward in the hallway, waiting for the teacher. 

I took my stuff out and started doodling on my notebook, not paying attention to anything. 

END OF CAS' POV 

"Hello, class!", Mr. Shurley greeted cheerfully as he entered the room. The class greeted him back. 

"I've some exciting news for y'all! As you've probably heard, there's a new student in our school. Dean, come in here."

A very awkward (and adorable) Dean walked in, shyly pulling his sleeve as if he was hiding something. 

A few girls started whispering to each other while looking at the boy on the front. Cas rolled his eyes. 

"Would you mind telling us about yourself?"

"Um, I'm Dean Winchester. I'm 17 and I enjoy listening to music and fixing cars."

"Very well, Mr. Winchester. Now sit down somewhere, please."

Dean looked around and ended up seating on the empty desk infront of Cas. 

"As you all know, we'll be doing some projects about Shakespeare's Hamlet. You have to be working in pairs, but this time I'll be forming the groups.", Mr Shurley clapped his hands while smiling wickedly. Or as wickedly as the nice guy he was could, at least. 

"So. Billy, you go with Crowley."

A pretty chocolate skinned girl walked up to a formally dress guy on the front and they started discussing their work. 

A few more names got called. 

"Dean and Castiel."

Wait. 

What.

Castiel's head shot up only to find out that Dean was looking at him the whole time with a warm smile on his face. 

"Hi."

"I... Uh... Y-yeah. Are we t-together?"

"Yes, isn't that just awesome? You're, like, the only person who I know and who seems really nice."

Cas blushed. 

"Can I see what you're drawing?"

Castiel covered his notebook. 

"It's nothing, really."

Just a drawing of you. You know, in a totally friendly way. It's not like I might have a major crush on you. 

"Okay."

Silence. 

"When do you wanna start that project then? We'll need a poster and maybe we'll have to do some research and... Stuff."

"Any day's fine by me.", Cas looked up shyly. 

"Awesome then. Wanna come to my place after school? I'll drive us there."

"Sounds like a plan, yeah."

The bell interrupted their conversation. Both boys packed their stuff and parted ways, agreeing to meet at the parking lot after school. 

Maths was Castiel's next class. He wasn't paying much attention, though. His mind was always wandering to Dean, his smile, his voice, his lips. He was so nice! And probably straight. 

Cas sighed. What was he even thinking? 

~Time skip because I'm lazy, hehe~

Castiel headed to the parking lot where Dean was supposed to meet him. The blue eyed boy spent five minutes after class in the toilets- the bullies who've been bothering him had to be gone by now. 

Just as he reached the corner of the big building he felt someone pull him backwards. Cas fell on the ground.  
"Sup, emo fag? Long time, no see.", laughed Lucifer, school's bad boy. His name fit him perfectly well.

"Please, go away."

Lucifer kicked Cas' stomach. 

"You wish."

Another kick, this time it hit Castiel's jaw. He cried in pain. Even after all these years, it still hurt.

"Shh, stay quiet. We don't want company now, do we?"  
He kicked him again, causing Cas to spit some blood on the cold cement. 

"See ya later, qeer."

Thank God this was fast.

Cas slowly sat up, his hurting back resting against the brick wall. 

He got a handkerchief out of his backpack and did his best to clean himself up. He still had time until his jaw turned a blueish colour, so Dean wouldn't freak out and turn his back on him. Like everyone else. 

Cas stood up and made his way to the car that was waiting nearby, praying to every God and even superhero he could think of not to screw things up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Heya, Cas! Hop in!", Dean yelled as soon as he saw Castiel coming his way.

"Hello, Dean.", the boy opened the door and sat heavily in his seat next to the other guy, keeping his head down.

"What's wrong?"

Cas froze.

"Um, nothing?"

"Oh come on. I can read people. Something happened and now you're gonna hide it from me. You know you can share, right?"

"It's nothing, Dean. I'm fine."

"Yeah. Fine.", he murmured sarcastically and drove to another building near their school. 

"Anyways, we gotta pick my little brother Sammy from school. You don't mind, do you?"

"No. I didn't know you have a brother.", Cas looked at him questionably.

"You know now.", the green-eyed boy laughed quietly. "He's 13. He's always wanted to study law, so I'm doing my best to get enough money for him, he's a good boy. But don't tell him I said that."

Cas started laughing. 

"What about your parents? What do they do?"

As soon as Castiel said that, he realised his mistake. Dean's green eyes became darker. 

"Mum died when she was giving birth to Sam. I barely remember her. And my dad... I don't wanna talk about that right now.", his knuckles were almost white from gripping the steering wheel. 

"I'm sorry. About your mum. And about asking you that."  
"Hey, it's okay. We're good, right?", Dean smiled. 

"Yeah.", the other boy smiled back. 

"Dean! I got a... Who's that?"

"That's Cas, he's coming home with us, because we've a project to do. Cas, my brother Sammy." Cas waved awkwardly at the boy who just sat behind them. "How's the new school?"

"Don't call me that. And it was amazing. Our philosophy teacher's amazing! And I've a new friend, and our chemistry teacher-"

"Okay, nerd, spare that for later.", Dean giggled.

The car parked infront of a house Cas has never seen before and they all got out and in the Winchesters' home.

"I'm gonna do my homework! See ya round, Cas!"

"We won't see him anytime soon.", Dean laughed as Sam ran upstairs and loudly closed his door. 

"Do you wanna eat?"

"No, thank you. Shall we start with the project?"

"Yeah. Right. The project. Let's go to my room."

Dean's room looked absolutely not like Cas expected- there were no posters or dark walls, it was pretty tidy and clean and there were books thrown on his desk.

Cas picked one up. 

"Jane Austen? Didn't know you dig that kind of stuff."

"I... Uhh... No... It's... Sam's... Just put it down... Please. And don't mock me, okay? That's a classic!"

Castiel started cackling. The fear on his classmate's face was hilarious. 

"It's okay, I love her books too. The way she portraits Mister Darcy is absolutely amazing- from his inner conflicts to his overall personality and... Are you staring at me?"

"No! God, I could kiss you... Not literally. I mean, you read Jane Austen. I don't like you. I mean, I like you... But I don't like like you..."

Cas was blushing now. And was Dean stuttering and blushing? 

"Let's just start."

"Yeah. Awesome idea."

The boys were working separately for a few minutes when Dean decided to end that awkward silence between them.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I think I like you."

Castiel froze in shock, second time today, and look at Dean like he was crazy. 

"What? Why would you like me? We literally just met. Why would you even care about me?!", he was rambling now.

"I just do. Besides, you are very nice. And sensitive, apparently. You wouldn't be bottling your feelings like that if you weren't. I want to help you, because I like you. To show you that you matter. Because you do, Cas. And I'll do anything you ask of me if that'll prove it."

Cas was just sitting here, no words coming out of his mouth and tears threatening to spill from his beautiful eyes. 

"N-no one's ever said that to me... I..."

He wasn't thinking anymore. Cas felt his hands grabbing Dean's shirt and his lips hitting his.

He's heard people say that when they kissed somebody, it felt like there were butterflies in their stomach. 

Well Castiel had an entire fireworks show going on in his. 

He pulled away to get some air.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. You can ask Mr Shurley to change your partner, I understand."

"Cas.", Dean carefully wiped away a tear Cas didn't realise rolled down his cheek. "It's okay."

"What's that?", the Winchester squinted his eyes as he looked closely at Cas' jaw.

'Oh crap, not now.'

"Did someone hurt you?"

"Dean, no. I'm not feeling well, I better go home. Can we do that project another day?"

"Of course we can! But it's not about the project... Tell me what happened! I can help you, we'll fix this!" 

"I'm fine, I just wanna go home."

He felt that he was going to start crying soon and he had to get away from Dean before he scared him. But it was too late. 

His face was covered with a web of silver tears, shining sadly in the afternoon. Dean hugged Castiel's smaller figure with his strong tattooed hands and Cas gripped onto him as if Dean was his world and he'd fall apart if he let go. Loud sobs escaped his lips.

Five minutes passed until Cas calmed down and another ten until he stopping crying and pulled away.  
"I'm sorry.", Cas' voice was broken. 

"Don't. It's okay to feel."

"No... I have to be strong."

"You are, Cas. You've just been strong for too long."

"Can I stay here tonight?", the blue haired boy asked when he saw it was already dark outside. 'I'll sleep on the floor."

"No you're not. You're sleeping on the bed, I'll be on the floor."

"But-"

"My house, my rules. Now come on. I'll take care of that bruise. Can you tell me who made it?"

"Lucifer."

"Good.", Dean clenched his strong jaw.

"Please don't do anything stupid.", said Cas with big pleading puppy eyes. 

Dean sighed. 

"I'm not promising anything."

"Dean."

Another sigh.

"Fine. But you'll be my boyfriend. If you want to...", the boy blushed, startled by his own words. 

"I do. Thank you.", Cas hugged his new boyfriend again.   
After he got cleaned up, Cas stole a pair of Dean's boxers and an oversized AC DC shirt and crawled into the bed. Dean got ready to lay on the floor next to him, wearing colourful Star Wars themed pajamas. 

"Come here.", ordered Castiel sleepily and made some space for the other boy. 

Dean laughed at his boyfriend's adorableness ((A/N: is that even a word?))and obeyed. 

"This ain't really comfortable. Turn around, ya sleepy head."

Cas produced some muffled sounds and turned around, letting Dean hug him from behind and bury his face in Castiel's back. 

"Smol spoon."

Cas hit him on the head without actually managing to reach Dean, which resulted into Cas hitting himself.

"Mmmmmmfmfm."

Dean laughed as he felt himself falling asleep, Cas in his embrace.

"G'night to you too."

He kissed the top of Castiel's head. Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAS IS A SMOL SPOON!   
> Hey guys, I actually managed to update in almost a day! Are y'all proud of me? How was your day?  
> So long and good night,   
> The llama queen (yes that's how I actually call myself)  
> X


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Cas woke up pretty late. The sun was already up and he could hear a horrible singing from downstairs. 

The boy got out of the warm bed, still wearing Dean's old shirt, his hair messier than ever. 

"THE JIG IS UP, THE NEWS IS OUT, THEY'VE FINALLY FOUND MEEEE!..."

"Morning.", said Cas as he walked into the kitchen. Dean was near the stove in his boxers and nothing else (Cas couldn't help but notice his abs and back muscles.)

"Hi, angel! Slept well?"

"Yeah. You sign horribly, by the way. Is there coffee?"

Dean laughed. 

"Such drama queen, very not morning person. Wow. Coffee's coming right now."

"Meme.", retorted the blue haired boy as he sat on a chair. 

A minute later his boyfriend gave him a cup of coffee. Cas instantly felt the energy rushing through his veins.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I missed school."

"Yeah, well, you were sleeping. So I called and said that you're ill.", Dean grinned. 

"You know that this is illegal, don't you?"

"Yup."

"You punk."

"Jerk."

"Did you just?", Castiel's eyes widened as he realised that Dean understood the reference from one of his favourite movies.

"I guess I did.", the other boy winked. "Now come on, get dressed. I'm taking you on a date."

"But I don't have proper clothes.", Cas went silent while Dean was thinking. "Can I borrow some?"

"Jeez. Of course, how couldn't I think of that."

Castiel laughed at Dean's genuinely worried face.

"I'll drink my coffee. You go get a shower."

"Yes, sir!", Dean saluted and ran to his room.

After Cas finished his drink, he crawled upstairs. He could hear that Dean was already in the bathroom, so he decided to choose some clothes and find a towel, wrapping his almost naked body. 

His boyfriend was still singing in the shower, so Cas decided to get a better look at the room.

There was an old photo on his bedside table the boy didn't notice the other day, so he lifted the plain frame.   
It was a photograph of a beautiful young woman, probably in her twenties. 

"Dean's mum..."

There must have been someone else next to her, but they were professionally cut out. His mother was really beautiful: blond long wavy hair, bright blue eyes and a pretty smile. She seemed very kind and sweet. 

The bathroom's door clicked and Dean was standing there, absolutely naked.

Cas clumsily dropped the photo down on the bed a stared at Dean embarrassed.

"C-CAS! WHAT THE..."

"I-I'M NOT LOOKING! NOW PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, JESUS CHRIST!"

Both guys were blushing a crimson red. Dean covered himself with his hands as much as he could and grabbed the towel Cas was holding with closed eyes. 

"I'm taking a shower."

Castiel rushed in the bathroom and left Dean standing awkwardly in the center of the room.

\--------------------------

The boys were silently sitting in the car, Dean driving them both to that "secret destination" of his. 

Cas cleared his throat. 

"Mind telling me where we're going?" 

"Surprise."

More silence. 

"Dean, listen, I'm so sorry I almost broke the frame of that photo and saw you naked and-"

"It's fine, Cas. The frame's fine, you didn't break it. And I'm sure you liked what you saw when I got out of the bathroom.", he laughed like the absolute jerk he was.

Cas rolled his eyes. 

"We're here!" 

The green eyed boy stopped infront of an old looking diner.

"This is so classy. And expected, good sir.", noted Cas jokingly as Dean opened the door for him, offering his hand.

"Why yes it was. For I am not very original, my lord.", he bowed and the other guy laughed. 

When they got inside Dean asked for a table for two (he seemed to know the waitress, a pretty blond girl named Jo) and ordered two burgers and a milkshake for Cas and water for him, since Castiel didn't know what to have.

"So, do you have any siblings?" 

"Yeah. Three brothers. Michael, Balthazar and Gabriel. But Michael is in university so he comes only during the holidays." 

Dean nodded understandingly.

"I think Gabe's a year older than Sam."

"Really? That's cool. They should meet sometimes." 

Dean took a sip of his water. 

"Are you the only one who's... You know...", Dean bent over the table and whispered. "Gay?"

Cas found that extremely cute and started laughing, covering his mouth. 

"Yeah, actually. Well, Gabe's bi, so I guess that he counts as gay too?"

"You gotta be joking.", he gave Cas a surprised look which made him look like one of those weird pigeons. "Sammy's not straight too. We should definitely arrange a date for them."

Castiel laughed again, pushing Dean's burger infront of him.

"Eat first, then arrange our brothers' wedding." 

The lunch went really well and both boys got to know each other pretty well. They walked around the park later, talking about books and arguing about whether the Winter Soldier is a villain or not. 

"He's gay for Steve. He loves him. He's good, he just doesn't remember.", finished Dean. 

"But-"

"If Hydra took me away from you and brainwashed me, would you think I'm bad? And maybe want to exterminate me, you Dalek?"

Cas closed his mouth. 

"That's what I thought.", Dean winked. 

Castiel pushed him playfully. "It's going to rain."

A raindrop fell right in the middle of Dean's forehead as he looked up too.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Language!" 

"Sorry, Cap. Let's go, I don't want you to get wet and catch a cold."

Cas blushed. The boys ran to the car just when it started raining lightly. 

"False alarm. We could've hid under a tree or something.", said Dean with a grumpy face.

"It's getting late anyways, I gotta go back home. They must've noticed my absence yesterday and I'm expecting an interrogation by Balthy." 

"Okay then. I'll drive you." 

\-------------------------------

The boys finally reached Cas' house after Dean circled the neighborhood twice ("What?! I just wanna be with you longer!").

At first the Winchester didn't want to get inside, because he was "avoiding awkward meetings with Cas' family".

"Come on, you hopeless romantic. I gotta give you your shirt back." 

Dean started protesting again, but Cas pulled him out of the car and dragged him to his room, throwing Dean's old leather jacket on the bed and proceeding to take the shirt off.

The Winchester, however, stopped as soon as he entered the room.

He was fascinated. They drawings on Cas' bedroom wall were amazing- dark clowdy sky, a beautiful and yet daunting mountain was standing proudly in the background. Fog was hiding its peak. There were so many shades of green and grey which only made the whole thing look more alive and real. It felt like something ancient and powerful. 

"Did you draw this?", Dean's jaw dropped. 

"Y-yeah.", said Cas, anxiously pulling the sleeves of his new sweatshirt down. "Do you like it?"

"Dude. I love it. You never told me you could draw like that."

Cas stared at his feet, blushing like crazy. 

"I saw your room is pretty plain.", said he finally. The green eyed boy looked at him with a playful spark in his eyes. 

"You gotta be kidding me."

"I'm deadly serious, Dean. You took me out for lunch. I owe you."

"I'm not sure... I don't wanna be troubling you..." 

"I'll come tomorrow. You make sure everything's covered and think of a background or anything that you might like." 

Dean was flustered. He kissed Cas sweetly on the cheek. Like some girl with a crush in fifth grade, he thought. 

"Thank you." 

"For what?"

"For everything. For existing, for meeting me. Thank you." 

It was Cas' turn to be flustered now.

"Just go. Gabe'll be here every moment now. You really don't want to be his new target for pranks."

Dean laughed and stiffly shoved his hands in his pockets. The other boy looked so adorable trying to protect him from his prankster brother. He could kiss him.

Instead he turned around and waved awkwardly. 

"See ya tomorrow then, angel." 

"Angel?", Cas raised his delicate eyebrow. 

"Shut up."

They were standing infront of the door now.

"Make me." 

Dean cupped his boyfriend's face and kissed him roughly out of the blue, pushing him against the wall and pressing his whole body against him (he couldn't help but notice that Cas was hard down there), biting Castiel's pink lower lip as he pulled away. 

The blue eyed boy was left staring with crimson face and hanging jaw at Dean, who made his was to the Impala.

"I win!"

Yelled the Winchester and winked at the still dysfunctional mess of ruffled blueish hair and huge blue eyes. 

"We'll see that tomorrow.", was all Castiel managed to say after he somehow reached his room, collapsing on the bed and hiding his face behind his still trembling hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. And what do y'all think of a little smut in the next one? *evil smile*  
> Let me know in the comments! *rolls away*


End file.
